User blog:BlankyXP/New Fire Emblem RP (Sign-Ups Re:MADE!)
Intro Well, why hello, ladies and gentleman! It is me, Blanky. Due to the pestering of a very certain user (HOLWOMAN), I have decided to remake my Fire Emblem RP, which died once we reached whopping total of I think almost 1000 comments. WOW WOW WUBZY! This is gonna be an entirely new story, meaning we're not continuing from the old Fire Emblem RP. We're completely restarting the RP. Yes, I already made a sign-up blog for this RP about...er, three months ago. Well, this is a complete remake of the sign-ups of my new Fire Emblem RP, meaning if you signed up last blog, you'll have to sign up again. AWWW, BLANKY, YOU SUCK! Well, tough luck, kiddo. Just copy and paste your form from the last blog if you're so lazy, gosh darn it. You'll have to add a few things to it, though. Scroll below for the new form... HEY, YOU THERE, WAIT A MINUTE! YOU BETTER READ ALL OF THIS, AND NOT JUST SKIP TO SIGNING UP A FORM! Anyhow, as most of you may or may not remember, I stated that I will only be selecting certain characters. More on that later. And yes, this is going to be in story format. RP Plot Details After a...ahem, very long and detailed discussion with Ms. Holwoman, we've finally built up a decent plot. Or so we think. I also decided to make up some other stuff myself that we didn't actually discuss together (hope you're okay with that, Holwoman). As stated in the last sign-up, this takes place in the universe of Tellius Fire Emblem games, 1200 years after the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Ike, whom you may know very well as that blue-haired guy with the big shiny gold sword in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, is the main protagonist of the Tellius Fire Emblem games. Here's the synopsis: It's been nearly 1200 years since General Ike and his army defeated Goddess Ashera and restored peace and prosperity to the land of Tellius. After Ike had disappeared to unknown lands, Boyd was made the new leader of the Greil Mercenaries and eventually wed Mist. The legacy of the Greil Mercenaries continues to live on, even after so many years. After many, many generations of fathers and sons, the mercenaries are now led by a young man named Ahren. His father, whom had been contracted with a terrible, unknown disease, passed down his leadership to his son when the boy turned 23. Ahren, although still getting his bearings with his new position, leads the mercenaries with brave determination and vigilance. One day, the mercenaries are visited by a man named Remus. He invites them to come on an expedition across the sea, and hires them for protection lest they come across any difficulties. The mercenaries gladly accept this job, excited over the prospect of adventure. After weeks and months of traveling over the sea, the crew unexpectedly stumbles upon a new land. Everyone is shocked to find that there's been a prospering new nation growing by itself here all along. What's even more strange is how there are never-before-seen species of laguz roaming around this nation, including bears and snakes. The bear king, King Lonte, whose nation sits by the sea, welcomes the newcomers with open arms, treating them with hospitality. He tells them that this nation was known as Sarokuu. Inside this huge nation, there were 5 major countries in total: *'Tria:' A land inhabited by a new breed of laguz: the BEAR laguz. Rawr. The ruler, King Lonte, is very young (for a laguz), since I guess his father died early or something. The bear laguz are considered one of the most powerful breeds of laguz in Sarokuu. Some cat, tiger, and wolf laguz live here as well. *'Evaan:' Country of the snake laguz. Ruled by King Asmod. *'Albus:' Your average, everyday beorc country. Very rural. Ruled by King Kanrik. *'Kibou:' Ruled by Queen Latifa. A mix of beorc and bird laguz live here. *'Yusere:' A "country" inside a huge lake near Albus, mostly inhabited by...wait for it...THE FISH LAGUZ! OMIGOSH! Ruled by Queen Zafina. The people of Tellius and Sarokuu, both interested in one another, soon become acquainted with each other, learning each others vastly different customs, cultures, history, and beliefs. All seems well with the two nations. ...or is it? What if I haven't played the series? If you haven't played the series...well, don't worry. Auntie Blanky has a simple solution. PLAY IT THEN! If you can't do that but still really wanna join...well, that's not a problem, of course! Then I've got some homework for you to do! YIPPEE! Do note that these contain plot spoilers, just in case you plan to play this series in the future. *Tellius (you should also read each country's individual article) *The Mad King's War *Ashera *Laguz *Beorc *Branded Please research these pages. Just read as much as you need to understand the plot. Character List/Positions This here be the list of characters that are gonna be used in the RP. We need people to create several characters to fill some important roles in the RP...there's plenty to go around. Just to confirm, yes, you can create as many characters as you want to fill these roles, so create as many characters as you see fit. I will individually approve of characters for roles, and if they're approved, you'll get to play that character in the RP. Oh yes, and unlike last time, I will be approving them immediately, meaning I won't wait until a certain period of time to look over everybody's forms and approve them. New character positions/roles will possibly be added later. Also, some of the old, canonical characters (which are very few in number, seeing as this is 1,200 years later) are available to use. Even if you haven't played the games, perhaps reading their FE Wiki articles and/or searching for dialogue by them in game scripts will help you. Here you go: Path of Radiance Script, Radiant Dawn Script. Use CTRL+F to search for a character's name and find lines by them. TELLIUS Just some royalty and peoples like that. Do note that if you're creating royalty, they'll most likely be descendants of the royalty from the actual game, so make them actually look like their descendants. Might wanna do some extra research on the Fire Emblem Wiki if you're planning to fill these roles but haven't played the game. More positions might be added later. *'Crimea' ** Drew (Ruler; Controlled by Holwoman) ** Ashlynn (Princess and King's Sister; Controlled by Holwoman) ** Damien (Royal Knights General; Controlled by Holwoman) ** Amy (Controlled by Holwoman) *'Daein' ** Micah (Ruler; Controlled by Holwoman) **Almedha (Controlled by Holwoman) *'Begnion' ** Minerva (Empress; Controlled by N/A) ** Savannah (Holy Knights Commander; Controlled by Holwoman) ** August (Holy Knight; Controlled by Holwoman) *'Gallia' **OPEN (Ruler; Controlled by N/A) *'Goldoa' **Kurthnaga (Controlled by me) **Nasir (Controlled by me) **Gareth (Controlled by N/A) **Ena (Controlled by Holwoman) **OPEN (Ena's child; controlled by N/A) *'Hatari' **OPEN (Ruler; Controlled by N/A) **Rafiel (Controlled by Holwoman) *'Unified Bird Clan' (Phoenicis, Kilvas, & Serenes) **OPEN (Ruler; Controlled by N/A) [NOTE: Doesn't have to be a descendant of any of the royal laguz, but they can be.] **Sephiran/Lehran (Controlled by me) **Reyson (Controlled by me) **Leanne (Controlled by Holwoman) [NOTE: Since it's been 1200 years, I'm pretty sure Leanne's picked up the Tellius language, so you can make her speak English instead of the Ancient Tongue.] ** Delila (Naesala/Leanne's heron daughter; Controlled by Holwoman) *'Edin' (Stefan's new country in the Grann Desert) **OPEN (Ruler; Controlled by N/A) (NOTE: It's never explicitly stated that herons have long life spans, but I will assume that they do, seeing as it's been shown that Lehran is still alive and well in the epilogue of Radiant Dawn after all these years. ) NEW GREIL MERCENARIES Essentially, the Greil Mercenaries are the main characters. However, I don't want everybody only just signing up a character here just to have a main character in the RP, and just leaving it at that... * Ahren (Leader; Controlled by me) * Kasandra (Leader's Mom and Deputy Commander; Controlled by me) *OPEN (Leader's Sister; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Tactician; Controlled by N/A) * Kaetna (Healer; Controlled by me) * Griffin (Member; Controlled by Goldman) * Edgar (Member; Controlled by Midnightwoman) * Aeronah (Member; Controlled by Holwoman) *OPEN (Member; Controlled by N/A) NOTE: Only members of the mercenaries from the beginning of the RP are to be put here. People who will join the mercenaries during the RP aren't going to be added to this section. If you want to be in the mercenaries from the start of the RP, please put Crimea (Tellius) as your homeland. EMPLOYER/SHIP CREW I'll think of more positions here later. *Remus (Employer; Controlled by me) *Grant (Ship Captain; Controlled by me) SAROKUU More positions will be added later. *'Tria' **Lonte (King; Controlled by me) **Viveka (King's Trusted Advisor; Controlled by me) **OPEN (Army General; controlled by N/A) **OPEN (Random Soldier; controlled by N/A) **OPEN (Random Soldier; controlled by N/A) ** Lumynah (Controlled by Midnightwoman) *'Evaan' ** Asmod (King; controlled by Midnightwoman) ** Anguis (Adviser; Controlled by Midnightwoman) *'Albus' **Kanrik (King; controlled by Riotman) **Susanne (Random Wind Mage; Controlled by Riotman) mercenaries later in the RP. *'Kibou' **Latifa (Queen; controlled by N/A) *'Yusere' **Zafina (Queen; controlled by N/A) *'OTHER' ** Shoichi Atchuro (Controlled by Hikariwoman) mercenaries later in the RP. ** Deveroux (Controlled by Midnightwoman) ** Orrin (Controlled by Midnightwoman) Just to clarify, your character does not need to be in one of these roles/positions, but please make your character somehow fit in the storyline. So without further ado...THE SIGN-UP FORM! Sign-Up Form As you can see, this is quite a big character form compared to most other RPs. *'Name:' (Self-explanatory.) *'Gender:' (Male, female, it, he-she...um, actually, preferably no he-she's.) *'Unit Class:' (See here for a complete list of classes.) *'Homeland/Origin:' (Does your character come from Tellius or the new nation, Sarokuu? And which country in those nations?) *'Stat Advantages (optional):' (I know some people are confused about filling this out, so I'll just leave this as optional for those of you who just like filling some more stuff for your character. You can see read up on how stats work here; please ignore anything in there other than the following: HP, Strength, Magic, Skill, Luck, Speed, Defense, Resistance.) *'Stat Disadvantages (optional):' (See Stat Advantages.) *'Weapon(s):' (Please check here for a list of in-game weapons. You can hold up to about 3 weapons. If your character is a laguz, as you should know from your research, laguz prefer to only use their natural tools of trade, claws/fangs/etc. and not Beorc weapons. Just put N/A if your character's a laguz.) *'Species:' (Beorc or Laguz. If they're a laguz, also include what type they are Tiger, Cat, etc.?.) *'Appearance:' (You may either write a lengthy description or create a prettyful picture. Preferably the latter.) *'Bio:' (I know I made this optional last time, but guess what, punks? NOW IT'S NOT! Hurrhurr. Just make a little backstory, and describe your character's personality...) *'Position/Role:' (Add this if your character is supposed to be an applicant for one of the available character positions listed above. If not, ignore this.) Empty form: *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'Unit Class:' *'Homeland/Origin:' *'Stat Advantages (optional):' *'Stat Disadvantages (optional):' *'Weapon(s):' *'Species:' *'Appearance:' *'Bio:' *'Position/Role:' Fun tips for you when you make your character! I'll be more likely to accept your character into this RP if you follow these criteria. #Don't have your character use a class that's already been used way too many times before. #Please no overpowered and/or overly idealized characters. AKA no Mary-Sues/Gary Stus. #Make your character actually fit in the medieval/fantasy setting of the game. #I'm more likely to accept your character if they stay within the canon borders. Meaning they go with whatever is established in the game. #This is probably a bit biased. *shifty eyes* But I am also more likely to accept people I personally know can RP seriously in story format. Mostly peoples I RP with on the Warrior RP. Doesn't mean I'll only accept Warrior RP people, though. #I guess I'm also more likely to accept people who I think will be more active on the RP. I don't want half-dead characters that barely play a role in teh RP. *shifty eyes* #''ORIGINAL'' CHARACTERS. I'm not accepting characters that aren't created by you. No exceptions. #Self-insert characters, meaning characters completely based on you from head to toe are just...ehhh, no. How about you take some time and create an original character, eh? Maybe take a little more than 5 minutes to come up with something for a change. Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? (Note: Not saying I definitely won't accept you if you use a self-insert, but can't you at least try demonstrating some more originality?) Yes, as you can see, I'm going to be rather stringent with accepting characters into this RP. I do want to keep this RP as small as possible, despite having so many characters, so there's no definite guarantee you will be accepted in. I'm not so sure how many users I'll be willing to accept; we'll have to see what happens. By signing up for this RP, you agree that you will not flame/bash me and/or complain if I do not admit you into the RP or accept your character. I reserve the right to choose whoever I please in this RP. Please do not be offended if you're not chosen, it's not personal. We will start whenever all the character positions are filled, and other stuff. So...well, that's it. This post took me like 4 hours to type...no, seriously. With some breaks in between, of course... (I dunno where I get so much patience...) If you have any questions about this game or the RP, feel free to ask. (@A Certain Somebody: You might want to start that RP of yours a little earlier, 'cause these sign-ups will probably take a while. ) Category:Blog posts